


In Another Life

by GeekySweetie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, Sexual Content, Underage I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekySweetie/pseuds/GeekySweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would discourage reading this if you haven't read up to manga chapter 50 or so.<br/> <br/>It's Annie's first night in her Military Police barracks, and memories are keeping her awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

The sky is just beginning to lighten when she wakes for the fourth time that night. It’s quiet, closer to silent than she’s ever heard, even in the dead of night. There’s no cooing of the early birds or shouting of street children. There’s no hubbub of the street traders setting up for the day, shooing cats back to their alleys and whores to their hovels. There’s no clanging from the kitchens, or officers chasing trainees out of their bunks to breakfast. Here there is just the peace, the quiet that has everyone believe that they are in a safe place, far away from the brutality behind those gleaming white walls.

Annie knows better than that, of course, knows better than anybody that nowhere is safe. Nowhere can be, not truly. And that reminds her of _him_. Him and his determined belief that it can be safe, that the world can be fixed, that it’s not doomed to war and death and failure. Him and his way of making her want to believe that too, to take hold of that hope she’d long since abandoned and never let it go. Never let him go. She sits up abruptly, tears pricking at the back of eyes. She can’t do this now, can’t afford to. She has more important concerns, more important things to do than sit in her room crying over lost hope and a lost lover. None of it matters, she tells herself, but she can’t help but remember that feeling, the one she got when she was with him, that it did matter, that she mattered, and the world outside of his arms would just melt away.

It had started -- when he had finally gained the ability to see a woman as more than her titan-killing ability -- with their eyes meeting a little too long over the lunch table, their contact during training lingering just more than was necessary. They had progressed quickly to stolen kisses and fumbling touches wherever they could find some privacy. It was hurried, always hurried, because Annie didn’t want attention drawn to their absence, and Eren didn’t want Mikasa to get involved in this. _Not this,_ he’d said, _this is ours._

When they’d finally managed to steal an evening together, it wasn’t how she’d expected. It wasn’t like anything she’d felt before. When Reiner or Bertholdt took her, they wanted -- or needed -- escape, Reiner through simple carnal pleasure and Bertholdt through feeling close to somebody, anybody. Eren wasn’t trying to escape anything. If there was anything that could be said of Eren, it was that he didn’t ‘escape’; he didn’t run away from anything. He wanted _her_. She could feel it in every kiss, every thrust of his hips, every moan of her name against her lips.  It had made her feel guilty, because in the beginning she had used him the same way as she had the others, but each time he filled her it became a little less escapism and a little more _Eren_ , until it was just him: all that mattered was him. The way he would pick her up so easily, move her about, manipulate her body just so he could better pleasure her. The way his hips would stutter when she took him in her mouth, and how he wasn’t shy about kissing her afterward.

Her hands are balled into fists, her eyes stinging and failing to hold back tears that roll silently down her cheeks. She rubs them away, furious with herself, with the sickening ache in her chest and the heat between her legs. Then she hears sounds from the neighbouring rooms, the building waking up. She takes a deep breath, and lets her face fall into the blank expression it’s learnt so well, and then there is no hope of peace or love, no Annie or Eren, just a warrior and what must be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really nervous about posting this because it's the first thing I've written for this fandom and the first thing I've written in a LONG time. Your thoughts and/or criticisms would be really appreciated.


End file.
